A Difference
by Cha Cha Girl 143
Summary: Takeru and Kotoha have a very noticeable age difference. When they go out into the public for the first time, how will a chance encounter with a much older couple with their exact problem give them a window of hope? Read to find out!


A Difference

He walked to his girlfriend's bedroom and knocked on the door. He was planning to take her out in public for the first time. They were nervous because of their noticable age difference, her being 18 to his hefty 24, a seven year difference. He could pass for her brother. But he didn't care, he would rather be with her through all the staring and be her comfort than be without her. She was his soul mate, no his life partner. His other half. He couldn't be without her.

At last, she finally came out of her room. She was beutiful in her casual clothes. Their date wasn't going to be anything fancy, they were going bowling and to the cupcake shop she loved so much.

He grabbed her arm and walked her to the car. He then drove them to the nearby bowling alley. He then led her inside and got them a lane.

Of coarse they heard the whispers after they kissed for the first time that night. He tried to keep her mind off of the whispers by distracting her with the game of bowling.

"Takeru, "the young girl said to her love, "are you sure this was a good idea?"

"Of coarse, Kotoha, don't let what they say get to you, they're just jelous that they don't have the love we have, "Takeru said, kissing Kotoha's head.

The two continued their game until their time was up. They then left and went to the cupcake shop. They walked in and ordered their cupcakes. Takeru would every so often dab icing on Kotoha's nose and kiss it off. Kotoha then would smear icing on his face. They were outside and the only ones out there were an eldery couple who just kept smilling at them, like they were remembering something from they're dating days. Turns out they were because as they went to leave, the old man and women came up to the two.

"You know, we were like you two once. Young and in love. We had the age differnce two. We know what those whispers are, we've been there two, do you mind if we sit down?" The old man asked and Takeru nodded. The two sat down with them at their table.

"He is 70 while I am 59, an 11 year age difference between us. You two don't look like there is 11 years between you, do you?" The eledrly woman asked as Kotoha shook her head. "Didn't think so. Anyway, we were young and in love. People whispered when they thought we weren't looking, but we heard every word. Some said I was only with him for money, none of that was true. I loved him for him and he loved me for me. Nothing matter to us but each other. When we first went out together public for the first time, it was hard with the whispers and the stares, but as time went on, those things got easier to ignore and eventually, were completly blocked out of our heads. We just wanted each other, nothing else. We didn't care what people thought about us. We were just who we were, a young loving couple. Like I said before, nothing else mattered but each other. We were each others everything. We were married around two years after we started dating and have been for thrity years now, "the old woman said, fininshing their story.

"Thank you for sharing your story with us, mam, it really reassures me at least that we have a chance, "Kotoha said, grapsing Takeru's hand.

"I think we have more than just a chance, love, "Takeru said, kissing Kotoha's head.

"As do we, son, as do we, "the old man said getting up with his wife, "It was very nice to meet the both of you, we have to go, our son and his family is coming in tonight and we need to go get them from the airport. "

"It was nice to meet you as well, sir, "Takeru said as the two left them.

"That was a refreshing story, "Kotoha said.

"Agreed, "Takreu said, kissing her head, "and as nice as that was though, I didn't need a story to tell me we we're going to make it despite what these people say, Kotoha. "

Kotha smiled as the young couple kissed.

And the eledrly couple they met that fateful day was right, Kotoha and Takeru went on and married a year later and went on and had many children.

The End!


End file.
